As computational complexity expands, novel memory handling systems arise to reduce cost while increasing efficiency. To support a large number of vector operations simultaneously, the memory subsystem of a vector processing system must have a very large memory bandwidth. A traditional vector processor has multiple large blocks of vector memory connected to the vector processor via a crossbar. As memory block size increases, the memory access latency also increases. Moreover, as the number of memory blocks increases to support more parallel vector operations, the area of the crossbar also increases due to longer wire lengths and larger number of wires. Consequently, present vector memory applications are limited by the aforesaid constraints.